


Work Experience

by LeonPossum



Series: Bodies That Don’t Fit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I didn’t mean to make it so angsty I swear, Mild Language, Sex Jokes, Why is everyone so angry in this, offensive slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonPossum/pseuds/LeonPossum
Summary: Sully is paired up with one friend and her petty class enemy.Sully’s other friends have a great time together as they watch her suffer from afar.





	Work Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story from my main one. Sully’s friends are in this one and is set 2-3 years before ‘A Florists Descent Into Madness’.

“Your work experience starts in less than a month,” The teacher tells his class. ”You will be assigned a group of three and a job. All of you will work a total of 70 hours over the course of two weeks.”

A few of the students groaned while some looked over at their friends nervously, anxious about the groups the teacher picked out.

Putting the paper he was blatantly reading from, the teacher sat down in front of his glowing computer screen.

Scrolling through his documents until he seemed to find the right one and stepped away from his chair, the list of names still in his peripheral vision.

”The first group will be Theodore Buffs, Micheal Boston and Astrid Clair.” The teacher called out, ignoring the moans of students in front of him as they realised the groups would be alphabetically assembled. ”Can you get into your groups when I call you out, move the tables if you have too.”

The three that were called out moved together, grinning at each other, Astrid and Mike sharing a high-five as they went.

Two other students share a side glance as they realise what was going to happen.

Dylan Stunning and Dorothy Sullivan both turned to look at each other. Realising the two friends were going to be in a group together, Dylan beamed at her friend.

Said friend, Sully, didn't seem too pleased, as she said quickly looked around and whispered under her breath, ”Stop grinning idiot. Alphabetical order means we’ll be with Salt.”

Dylan rolled her eyes, ”How bad can it be?” Dylan asks rhetorically.

”Very-” Sully cut in.

”We've got each other it's not like you're alone with her.” Dylan reasoned.

”Assface and the guys are so lucky,” Sully complained, slouching down in her chair and resting her head in her palm. ”They don't need to deal with any unwanted parasites.”

Dylan snorted unattractively, ”I have a feeling Astrid’s going to be a bit of a third wheel.”

”Ha!” Sully exploded, her posture straightening out as she turned back to her brightly coloured friend. ”Astrid being the third wheel? You can try to push her to the side and she won't even realise it, she’ll just bounce back.”

”Annabeth Salt, Dylan Stunning and Dorothy Sullivan.” The droning voice of their teacher grabbed the duo’s attention. They'd been so emersed in complaining that they hadn't heard the teacher call the previous names.

Dylan and Sully could hear the faked sigh and pathetic whimpering from the other side if the room as Annabeth Salt was separated from her fake-tan-friends, as Sully likes to call them.

She took a painfully long time collecting her jacket and bag, both of which cost more than Sully’s entire apartment building.

Sully rolled her eyes and looked at where her other friends were sat, pleasantly Annabeth-less.

Astrid looked over and smirked at her, causing Sully to playfully flip up her middle finger in her direction.

A large black bag was dropped down in front of her face making a large bang as it hit the table, Sully cursed herself as she jumped back.

Looking up at the owner of the bag, Sully glared. Annabeth’s smirking lips were heavily painted and her fingers held many expensive looking rings.

”Skittish as ever Sullivan?” She asks sweetly, taking a set across from her.

”Still wearing fake rings Salt? Do they represent each of your STDs, Slut?” Sully fires back, just as sweetly.

”Still wearing non-brand clothing, Skint? Are they from your gutter whore of a mother?” Annabeth seemed to strike a nerve in Sully as she lined forward in her seat.

Before she could reach Annabeth though, hoodie-clad arms wrapped around Sully’s waist and pulled her back to her plastic chair. Keeping her arm across her chest and her hand on her shoulder, Dylan breathed a breath of relief.

Dylan had seen Sully’s right eye twitch and sensed the anger of the other. Acting quickly to avoid a disaster.

Small hands tightly gripped her arm as Sully glared at the girl in front of her, snarling at her complacent face.

”What is going on here?” The teacher asks, somehow only now noticing the tense atmosphere.

”She attacked me, sir!” Annabeth cried, making her friends gasp and coo and making Mike roll his eyes from the front of the class. ”I don't think this group is going to work out. I really would feel safer away from this girl.”

”You know I can't do that Annabeth, ” The teacher replied, seeming to see right through her act. ”I’ve already given your employers your names.”

Annabeth dropped the act and huffed, her chair creaking as she leaned back in it crossing her arms sulkily.

The teacher carried on his lecture.

”Speaking of employers, here is your chosen job for the two weeks, ” he explained. ”I expect to hear nothing but positive feedback from this group and if there are any fights I hear of there will be a severe punishment when school starts again.”

The teacher hands them a piece of paper, Annabeth snatched it from him. He quickly leaves after.

”Cosmo’s?!” She explained when she read over the sheet.

Sully took it from her next and shared it with Dylan. ”It’s that dessert place next to The Cobblers in town,” Sully explained.

“I know what it is arseface.” Annabeth snapped. Sully rolled her eyes at the petty name calling.

”It says the shift 3-7 are ours,” Dylan informed them.

”I could've read that, queer,” Annabeth argued.

”Shut the hell up shitstick, ” Sully told Annabeth, quick to defend her friend.

This is going to be a long two weeks, Dylan thought as another argument picked up and added to the loud voices of other students.

**Author's Note:**

> This short will also be a multi chapter, but this time it’ll hopefully be longer than the last.  
> I’m not sure how much I can get out tonight though.


End file.
